


And Suddenly Everything Is Just So Perfect.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Concussions, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Head Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sign Language, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: The ER sounds like the best place to tell your almost-boyfriend you're in love with them.Complete.





	And Suddenly Everything Is Just So Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt: Concussion.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

He sits quietly on the end of the hospital bed, his hands folded in his lap as he absently swings his feet and watches them. The light hurts his head but the nurse said it was the concussion, he still feels stupid being here, taking up a hospital bed that someone else probably needs more urgently. He's basically fine.

They've put a bandage over the part of his head that's nearly been split in two so his face isn't covered in blood anymore, everything else just needs time to heal, he doesn't need to be here, but they've said that he needs to be checked over thoroughly to make sure that he's not bleeding internally so any hope of getting out of the hospital quickly is taken away. He doesn't argue with them, he knows better than to argue with them. Instead he just sits and waits for someone to come stitch his head up and tell him he can go.

It was an accident so there's no one around asking him stupid questions, so he's alone.

The cubicle curtain gets pulled back and there stands maybe the one person he wants to see and _definitely_ the one person he never wants to see ever again. The only consolation is that the bane of his life doesn't look so pretty anymore. Grizz had managed to carry his own punches before he was introduced to the sharp corner of the coffee table.

Sam looks furious once he's taken in the extent of Grizz's injuries and turns to glare at Campbell whose trying to hide his smirk behind his bandaged up knuckles, he's failing but that's his intention, Grizz just wants to punch him all over again.

"You couldn't just walk away?" Sam bites incredulously before slapping the back of Campbell's head with his hand, earning a smile from Grizz and a glare from Campbell, who looks like he wants to start round two up with Grizz just as much as Grizz.

_"He_ walked into _me!"_ Campbell nearly growls at Sam, as if he's completely innocent, he rubs at the spot Sam hit and Grizz vaguely remembers landing a punch there himself, he smiles at the thought of Campbell's head pounding just as much as his.

"Looks like it," Sam retorts, it was undeniable that Grizz was in worst shape than Campbell, but that was mainly because Grizz had tripped back when Campbell had punched him and he'd ended up falling and colliding into the side of the coffee table in Sam's living-room.

"Just apologise, Cam," Sam requests, tired as he looks over Grizz, eyes full of concern that makes Grizz want to wipe away, Campbell sucks his teeth and looks at Grizz with a look dirty enough for both of them and spits out a quiet sorry, it's the best Campbell will give him so he doesn't push it and just accepts it so Campbell will leave quicker, which he does, leaving Sam and Grizz alone.

"Are you really okay?" Sam asks once they're alone, Grizz smiles a little and nods, although he ends up wincing which doesn't help his case but he explains it away to Sam before he can get to worried, with the threat of calling a nurse Grizz grabs Sam's hands and pulls him closer to him, sliding him between his thighs.

"I'm fine, they'll be back soon with my head results anyway." Grizz says, his thumbs running over Sam's smooth hands as he finds himself looking up at the boy he found himself falling quite hard for, not that he knew it. Yet.

"Why did you fight with Campbell?" Sam asks, freeing his hands of Grizz to do so, he inhales sharply and looks anywhere but at Sam then, chews at the hairband around his wrist as he considers the damage he'll do if he tells the truth.

"Grizz," He couldn't deny how much he loved hearing his name on Sam's lips, he couldn't deny the rush and the butterflies in his belly, he couldn't deny it any longer. So he doesn't, his hands cup Sam's jaw and drag him down to meet his lips.

This was never how Grizz imagined his first kiss to be with Sam, in an ER cubicle with a concussion after fighting with Campbell, but it's the best moment of his life he couldn't imagine happening any differently, his lips are soft against his and his hands touch his head, to tangle his hair but he breaks apart, hissing with pain.

"Sorry!" Sam immediately says, slightly horrified at causing him pain, Grizz laughs and shrugs off the pain, takes Sam's hands and instead laces his fingers around the back of his neck, he nuzzles his nose along Sam's cheek and kisses him again.

Sam kisses back this time and it's even better than before, although far too soon Sam pulls away, his eyes fly open and stare at Sam, like a wounded puppy that's just been cruelly teased, Sam can't help but to grin.

"I think I'm in love with you," Sam signs, his hands tremble as he does as if it's the most nerve-wracking thing he'll ever say. Grizz can barely think before he replies, a grin the size of the moon on his face as he does.

"I love you." And suddenly everything is just so perfect.


End file.
